


Baking

by ClaireAndy



Series: 30 Day OT3 Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OT3 Challenge, Baking, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Short, cuteness, scallisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireAndy/pseuds/ClaireAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the OT3 Prompt: Baking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

Scott, Isaac, and Allison were crowded into the small kitchen of their apartment. The pack Christmas party was tonight, and Lydia had told them to bring the cookies. Other activities, however, had gotten in the way, and now they were rushing to get the baking done. 

“Isaac, can you hand me the green food coloring?” Allison asked as she mixed up a batch of frosting. Isaac switched the mixer to his other hand, and handed her the box. They heard a sneeze, and looked up to see Scott’s face coated in flour. The two burst out laughing, and Allison whipped out her phone, snapping a picture. 

“I squeezed the bag two hard,” Scott said as explanation, which just had the other two laughing harder. He started to giggle too, and pretty soon, all three were in stitches. Allison eventually reigned them in, stating how much of Lydia’s wrath they would face if they didn’t get this done soon. 

They only burned two of the four batches of cookies. The frosting, though, was the fun part. Even though Isaac and Scott weren’t particularly artistic, their cookies still came out looking good. Allison’s, though, were works of art. Lydia would be impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment!


End file.
